


Bar Flies

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abduction, BAMF Foggy Nelson, First Meetings, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Manipulative Nick Fury, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Minor Injuries, POV Foggy Nelson, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Foggy shuffled, grunting as he was sat up right, “I knew it, I knew it, I always fall for the redheads.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Bar Flies

Foggy shuffled, grunting as he was sat up right, “I knew it, I knew it, I always fall for the redheads.”

_She'd settled down on a stool a few seats down, and him taken and already working on being sloshed had to speak up, “Seem tense. Rough day? Or blind date?” He'd already signaled Josie, “Get her something that'll help her out. Not the swill, the good stuff.”_

“ _Actually, yeah, you could say a blind date.”_

“ _Let me guess, some fling type of guy, then the flags started flying when he said this place. Don't worry, Josie's got your back. Just say 'eel juice' she'll get you outa here. No one but regulars orders that shit.”_

_She'd actually started to seem to relax as she settled a bit closer, nodding when Josie passed off a tumbler. “Seems she's not the only one.”_

“ _Taken, but if you need an excuse not to meet this guy, I'll be happy to sit here and look pretty for ya.”_

_She actually chuckled, “I think I got stood up...”_

“ _His mistake. Or your luck, if he has you meet him here without any warnin' or information.”_

“ _Seems so. So, you're a regular?”_

“ _Been comin' here since I got my first case. Hey, broke interns wanna celebrate and don't have the money for them office bars-”_

“Mr. Nelson. I really didn't want you involved in this... They honestly left me no choice.”

“You had many choices, if you are who I think you are, you just royally fucked up every single one you made. This one included.”

“Why is that, Mr. Nelson?”

“Because I was meeting him at that bar, he was running late.” Foggy was grinning at the expression shift.

“Someone verify that.”

“Ah, did we shift our primary form of communication on you? Can you not wiretap everything?” He sat a bit straighter as he shifted the zip-tie holding his hands behind his back. “Did you fuck up again? Mr. Fury, is it?”

“Sir,” Foggy was smiling as his captor looked over a tablet. He shifted his hands again and smirked, thank you pudgy wrists, trying to keep his face lacks as he shifted his thumb, feeling a rather disturbing pop before the tie slid higher.

“Do we have a situation, Mr. Fury?” Foggy took a deep breath as he felt another pop. “You know what the funny thing is about being from a large family, mainly consisting of boys? We do stupid shit a lot, like get our selves stuck in hand cuffs,” Fury didn't even see the swing coming until it had already landed. “Fuck, how does Matt do that all the time.” God, that hurt worse than popping his thumb out of place... “I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Foggy raised a hand to the ones pointing guns at him. “I don't show up, do you think you'd stand a chance against the Devil and his kid after all this bullshit? I disappear, I show up dead. Who do you think gets put in the ground next, figurative or literally speaking is up for grabs by now with the shit you've put them both through.”

“Mr. Nelson, I have to give you this, you definitely have a brass set on you, pulling a stunt like this.”

“You'd have to have even bigger ones to keep trying this shit. It's not going to get you anywhere Fury. Except on Matt's shit list. And the last guy that was there will never taste fresh air again. Imagine what he could do to you.”

“You have to talk some sense into them, Mr. Nelson.”

“The only one that needs sense talked into them is You, Mr. Fury. Let's see here... We have, fraud, illegal citizenship and/or illegal immigrant status, as well as illegal wire tapping, stalking, harassment, abduction, assault with a deadly weapon if any one of your agents so much as sneezes with their finger on the trigger, as well as taking a hostage and attempting blackmail. And that's just this trip. How the hell you haven't gotten posted as alive yet I'll never know ,but one thing I do know, this isn't the first time Matt and I have dealt with Federal level corruption. We can, Have and Will deal with you. And it will all be perfectly legal, so... Listen to reason Mr. Fury, and get me a ride back where you grabbed me from.”

“Get him outa here.”

“Sir?”

“NOW.”

Foggy stepped away from the person approaching him, “Last words of advise. Don't attempt this shit with Karen either. She has stared down both ends of the barrel, and she won't be the one to die when it happens. And she's got friends on her side that has no qualms against putting people in the ground if something ever happens to her.”

“I'll take your advise to heart, Mr. Nelson. I believe you have a meeting to get to.”

“Yeah, I do.”

-

Foggy grunted and rolled, wincing when his shoulder clipped something, he glared as he flipped off the taillights coasting off before it sped around the corner, “Assholes.”

He shifted, wincing at the soreness already setting in before he hobbled and felt something pop and start to relax, shuffling back into the bar. “Josie, bring the bottle. Did Matt get in yet?”

“Not yet, she get rough?”

“Apparently her pimp didn't like the fact that I was **just** walking her home...”

Josie snorted as she slid the bottle to him before he poured himself a shot, “Let me guess, put it on your tab?”

“Nah, not this time, fucker just rolled me. Didn't take my wallet.” That got an eyebrow raise, “Told ya, just walking her home.”

“I'll tell the boys to watch out for a redhead.”

“Thanks Josie. Always watching over us.”

Matt was tense when he walked in, “Foggy?”

“Like you don't know I'm in our spot, get over here. Sorry I started without ya, everything go alright with the kid?”

“Yeah, he likes the 3 bedroom. Was wanting to put together a gadget room for him, I'm arguing for an office.”

“That the one with the dining room or the townhouse?”

“Dining room.”

“Ah,” Foggy winced as he took a drink, shit when did his lip get split? “Met that Mycroft wanna be motherfucker.”

“Oh, he do that to you?”

“They dumped me out. I remembered to roll with it but messed up my landing.”

“Need a-”

“Nah, don't bug Claire with this. If you asked me, he was just kicking up dirt, pissed off at me for getting a shot in. He's gonna have a nice bruise for awhile.” Matt was wincing as his fingers tapped against the split knuckles. “Don't worry, buddy. I already warned him about Karen.”

Matt snorted, “Did you?”

“Fuck him if he doesn't listen. She'd be in her legal right of self defense.”

“Yeah, so, what'd he say?”

“Didn't let him say much, just told it to him like it was, he was already fucked. He shoulda stood down the first time he was warned.”

Matt rested a hand on his shoulder before setting his head against it, “I'm sorry-”

“Ow, careful, that's sore. And shut up, about that. You're not responsible for his actions, Matt. This is all on that asshole, not on you. Just like Fisk's wasn't. Now, what do you say, buddy. Back to the old grind?”

Matt smiled at the shot pushed toward him before reaching out for it. “Yeah, we- have a PI on retainer, we have the best photographer on the planet that can get... anywhere. We've got the strongest former officer alive, we can actually do this.”

“To finally showing that asshole that no one is above the law.”

“To bringing down the man, supposedly named Nick Fury.”

“Here here,” Foggy grinned as they clinked their shots together.


End file.
